Sated
by zedonkulouslybashful
Summary: Achan Surana wants to make sure that the Arcane Warrior life gem isn't tricking him somehow. Zathrian encourages him to summon a 'spirit' for help but, while Achan does indeed do so, desire demon Bahija has her own agenda (and preferences). Gheyna/Cammen, with implied Morrigan/Fail!Surana. Rated T. Crack fic.


**Disclaimer**: These are borrowed, Bioware-owned characters.

**Prompt, original**: dragon age - k ink . live journal 9730 . ? thread = 40973058 # t40973058

**Prompt, gist**: (Fluffy) silliness with an inexperienced desire demon.

* * *

**Notes**: Achan means "trouble" in Hebrew. (behind the name name / achan)

Bahija means "happy" in Arabic. (behind the name name / bahija) My Bahija is kind of a body-type-Goldilocks. ;]

Also, if killer bees are chasing you, don't jump into water! (insects . about / antsbeeswasps / qt / what-to-do-when-killer-bees-sting-you . h t m )

**AU Warning**: For this fic, Zathrian was a little more forthcoming about being a blood mage with his semi-protégé M!Surana (but not specifically about how that ties in with the werewolf thing).

* * *

-1-

Behind them, Lanaya rifled through the clan's storage chest searching for something as Zathrian turned the jewel over in his hand. He thought toward Achan, "_I appreciate your caution, Surana. ...This forest is old. Before you grant his request, perhaps another spirit can corroborate his story._" Then the older man broke his mental connection and returned the strange gem to his fellow mage. Aloud he said (for Lanaya's benefit), "Abelas [Sorry], Surana. In all my years, I haven't seen anything like that before. Ghilan'nain [Mother of the Halla] guide you to an answer, lethal'lin [kinsman]."

With a puzzled nod, Achan walked slowly away, wondering if this was a test of skill. He had only dabbled in blood magic, just enough to hint he was one to Morrigan, but never _actually_ brought anything from across the Veil before. Making his way to the halla pen (in case the old man was giving him a hint), he checked to make sure he was alone.

Elora, who was grooming the hallas for ticks by the setting sun's light, was too absorbed to notice him sneak by. He walked quietly around the entire pen for a clue, just in case. He didn't see anything until he stubbed his toe on a Fen'Harel statue. The smarting pain presently gave way to a realization; "_Maybe this is what the old guy meant_," he thought.

Checking for Elora, he moved behind a tree so he was hidden from her direct sight. Then, taking a deep breath, he spoke the only incantation he knew and cut a tiny slice into his palm.

A wave of bubbly giggles escaped his mouth, which he immediately clapped his hand over. Elora startled and looked around for the source. Bahija, the petite young desire demon now cohabiting Achan's body, thought, "OH MY MAKER, I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! I'M HERE, I'm...wait...**How do I look?!**" His mind raced as she searched his memories.

Soon Bahija found something promising: a raven-haired mortal accepting a golden thing from-

She looked down at Achan's frame and compared it to his mental image of Morrigan and then to his reflection in the golden mirror. Pink sparkles and dirt formed in a glittering swirl before his eyes. "**You're a boy!**" she said, in an accusing tone.

His eyelashes fluttered in confusion. "Uh...well, yes. Um, can I ask-"

Before he could continue about the Arcane Warrior crystal, Bahija had flounced away. She passed by Elora and shouted, "**You're too old!**"

Offended but failing to see the demon in the fading light, Elora scowled at Achan when he stumbled after Bahija.

"Wait!" he called but Elora blocked his path. "Too old, hm?" she said, hands on her hips.

-2-

Bahija licked her lips, thought, "Just right," and prepared to jump.

-3-

Gheyna coughed. She thought, "_I must have walked through gnats or something._" Then for some reason she didn't understand, she giggled stupidly as she wiped at her (now) dirty face. Suddenly her mind was racing; Gheyna felt like she relived her entire life in three seconds.

Bahija made Gheyna think, "_I need to find Cammen_," and her feet abruptly pivoted in his direction.

-4-

"Hiiii Cam-men," she said, batting her lashes and leaning flirtatiously against a tree. She stroked the hem of her leather bodice to draw his eyes to her (slight) cleavage.

Pleased she was actually talking to him again, Cammen returned, "Um, hi Gheyna." He swallowed as she giggled and slinked conspicuously toward him to wrap her arms around his neck. A corner of his mouth twitched; he thought, "_The Warden must have spoken with her!_"

But, instead of making out with him like usual, she make kissy noises and wiggled a little while frotting the air between them. "Uh, Gheyna? Are you alright?"

Bahija stopped, made Gheyna said, "Uh...yeah," then thought toward her, "_Your memory is all black at this part! What am I supposed to __**do**__?_"

Alarmed that someone else seemed to be in her head, Gheyna blinked, startled, then recoiled from Cammen. "Whoa, that...that was **weird**! I was just passing the halla-"

Suddenly, she lunged toward him so hard that he hit his head on the aravel [Dalish landship] behind him. "Ow!" he said, "Gheyna! What are you doing?"

Exasperated, Bahija made Gheyna say, "I, I don't **know**! Don't _you_?"

"Well...I...I mean kinda of. But I haven't actually...I mean...you know."

"Know what?"

"You know...done 'it'."

"It?"

"You know-"

"**NO, I DON'T KNOW! WHAT IS IT?**" Bahija made Gheyna yell.

At the outburst, Morrigan flicked her attention toward the pair. Seeing Gheyna's jerky movements, she set down her book and tea then sauntered over to investigate what she suspected.

As she approached, Cammen looked at Morrigan's breasts before a guilty look to Gheyna (who was too busy arguing with 'herself' to notice.) Without preamble, Morrigan grabbed the younger woman's arm, made her look into her feral yellow eyes, and said, "Go."

Bahija recognized her from Achan's memory and tried to jump to her. But something about her...eyes. She made Gheyna say, "Aw, man!" before Gheyna shivered and furrowed her brows in utter bewilderment.

Morrigan released the elf girl's arm with the same abruptness as her intervention and returned to her perch.

-5-

Sourfaced, Achan stomped up the path, sopping wet and itching. Elora had summoned a swarm of biting insects to chase him. He had jumped in the nearby pond to evade them, but Elora caused them wait until he surfaced for air to continue their attack.

Morrigan regarded him by cocking her brow, but didn't ask and returned to her book. Scowling, he thought, "_**Great**__, exactly who I wanted to see me look like this_," while she thought with a sigh, "_Still better than the almost-templar, I suppose._"

-6-

_Next day._

Achan, Morrigan, and the others assembled near the entrance of the forest. In addition to releasing the Arcane Warrior from its gem (while letting Zathrian believe a 'spirit' had advised him to do so), Achan wanted to search the lower levels a little more in case the werewolves were hiding there.

Cammen jogged toward them. "Warden?" he called.

He turned and the younger elf nearly picked him up in a hug. Morrigan's expression was a mixture of puzzlement and disgust.

"Here, I want you to have this," said Cammen after releasing the embarrassed mage. He gave Achan a book that had the title 'The Tale of Iloren' etched into the cover.

Before Achan could ask, Cammen said, "I stole it from Lanaya's storage chest so I could woo Gheyna with the poetry but...well...I didn't need to! Thanks so much for you help. We bonded last night!"

Morrigan said, flatly, "Congratulations," and made no attempt at hiding the rolling of her eyes.


End file.
